


Acts of Terrorism: BKA Wanted Posters

by allaire mikháil (allaire)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Fanart, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), actions have consequences, wanted posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaire/pseuds/allaire%20mikh%C3%A1il
Summary: All those countries that Team Cap wreaked havoc in - what would happen in the real world?





	1. Wanted: Steven Grant Rogers aka "Captain America"




	2. Wanted: James Buchanan (Bucky) Barnes aka "Winter Soldier"




	3. Wanted: Wanda Maximoff aka "Scarlet Witch"




	4. Wanted: Scott Edward Harris Lang aka "Ant Man"




	5. Wanted: Samuel (Sam) Thomas Wilson aka "Falcon"




	6. Wanted: Natalia (Natasha) Alianovna Romanoff aka "Black Widow"




	7. Wanted: Clinton (Clint) Francis Barton aka "Hawkeye"




	8. Wanted: Sharon Carter aka "Agent 13"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wanted poster for Sharon Carter is thanks to izumi2's suggestion. *g*


End file.
